My princess from the Iceland
by NIKKY RIMONOV
Summary: Dahulu, terdapat putri yang jelita,bernama Orihime. Karena kecantikannya itu, kakaknya, Raja bekku mengurungnya di sebuah balok es. Lain pihak, kedua pangeran memperebutkan kejayaan dengan bertaruh menyelamatkan putri. Siapa yang akan menyelamatkan putri?


**Yooo...**

**whats up everyone. gw udah gatel untuk gak nulis...**

**AND DAMN MICROSOFT...IT BROKEN -mad in stress-**

**Btw, here is my fic about Ulquihime.**

**hope ya like it XD**

**Based on AU story and hell yeah like that**

* * *

**MY PRINCESS FROM THE ICELAND**

Pada zaman dahulu, di negeri yang sangat dingin, hiduplah seorang putri bernama Putri Orihime, adik perempuan Raja Bekku yang bernama Raja Sora.

Karena putri Orihime mempunyai kepribadian dan fisik yang sangat menawan dan memikat hati siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk angin, air, dan es pun mengagumi nya. Raja Sora pun mengurungnya di sebuah balok es agar kecantikannya tidak di lihat oleh siapa pun dan menjauhkan kenyataan bahwa suatu saat dia akan di ambil istri oleh seseorang.

Banyak orang yang telah berupaya menginjakkan kaki di tempat tersebut untuk menyelamatkan sang putri. Tapi setiap ia menginjakkan kaki, kaki mereka menjadi beku dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan sang putri.

Berjalan saja tidak bisa, bagaimana menyelamatkan putri?

Namun suatu hari, ada dua orang pangeran yang bertaruh siapa yang akan berhasil bertemu dan menyelamatkan sang putri.

Dan kedua pangeran itu adalah Pangeran Matahari yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki dan Pangeran malam yang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Mereka bertaruh siapa yang bisa mendapatkan sang putri, mereka yang akan terus berjaya.

Berjaya di sini dalam arti, selalu muncul. Jadi malam selalu malam dan siang selalu siang.

Kedua pangeran ini selalu saja bertarung demi mempertaruhkan siapa yang akan selalu .

berjaya dan siapa yang harus tenggelam di dasar laut

Kemudian mereka sepakat atas pertaruhan ini dan menjalin kontrak dengan salah satu wali dari kahyangan yang bernama Hinamori.

Hinamori mengesahkan kontrak tersebut dengan darah kedua pangeran tersebut.

Setelah selesai, kedua pangeran tersebut melakukan aksi masing-masing.

Yang melakukan aksi prtama adalah sang Pangeran Matahari, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki mencoba menginjakkan kaki di tanah beku tersebut.

Akan tetapi, sebelum ia bisa berjalan mengarungi daratan tersebut, kakinya sudah membeku. Dan tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali.

Berapa kali ia mencoba, sang pangeran tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia pun gagal.

Pangeran Ulquiorra tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi padanya, maka dia pun memiliki akal untuk menemui sang penyihir dasar laut yang bernama Szayel The great Octo.

Szayel The great Octo memiliki kekuatan sihir dan kepintaran yang patut di acungkan jempol.

Sang Pangeran malam yang mengakui kehebatannya meminta saran kepada Szayel The great Octo agar bisa menemui sang putri yang terkenal sangat cantik rupawan tersebut.

Szayel The Great Octo lalu meberikan kulit anjing laut liar dan menyarankan apa saja yang harus dia lakukan sesaat dia sampai di negeri bekku tersebut.

Pangeran malam tentu saja melakukan apa yang dianjurkan sang penyihir.

Sang pangeran demi untuk menemui sang putri, ia menempuh perjalanan jauh.

Ia mendaki gunung salju yang tinggi, mengarungi lautan yang sangat dingin, menerjang ombak badai yang sangat dasyat dan berbagai rintangan lain.

setelah sampai di tempat yang di tuju, sang Pangeran malam yang sudah di berikan wangsit untuk langsung memakai kulit anjing laut liar tersebut setelah sampai di tempat, langsung di pakai.

Kulit anjing laut liar tersebut memiliki makna yang sangat kuat, dan makna tersebut adalah untuk membuat sang pangeran tidak kedinginan dan membuat dirinya tidak terlihat oleh penjaga-penjaga sang raja Bekku.

Sang penjaga itu akan membuat dirinya terlihat sebagai anjing laut yang lewat di tempat itu saja.

Sang Penjaga yang sedang berjaga, hanya berpikir, 'ah..anjing laut biasa sedang lewat '.

Di lain pihak, sang pangeran Ulquiorra mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelinap ke balok tempat sang putri di sembunyikan.

Kemudian Pangeran Ulquiorra teringat akan wangsit Szayel, The Great Octo untuk memetik daun ajaib yang ada di dekat balok es untuk membebaskan sang putri.

' Aku harus membuat daun-daun ini menjadi kunci untuk membuka kurungan sang Putri ', pikir Pangeran Ulquiorra seraya memikirkan bentuk apa yang harus ia pakai untuk membebaskan Sang Putri.

Seraya memakai baju kulit anjing laut liarnya, sang pangeran Malam memikirkan bagaimana bentuk kunci tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan cara bagaimana sang Pangeran menyatukan si balok es dengan Kunci daun yang ia buat. Akhirnya Pangeran Ulquiorra berhasil mengeluarkan Putri Orihime dari balok tersebut dan membawa pergi sang putri.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang kira-kira aman dan tidak terlihat oleh penjaga-penjaga, sang Pangeran lalu membuka baju anjing laut liarnya dan berubah menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan rupawan.

Sang putri yang melihatnya langsung jatuh hati pada sang Pangeran yang telah menyelamatkannya.

" Siapa namamu, wahai pangeran? dan dari mana asalmu? " Kata sang putri seketika melihat sosok tampan sang Pangeran.

Setelah membereskan baju anjing laut lautnya, sang Pangeran lalu menengok ke arah sang putri lalu berkata, " nama saya Ulquiorra Schiffer, saya berasal dari kahyangan " Dengan membungkukkan badannya di berkata demikian.

Di lain pihak, sang putri terlihat senang mendapati dirinya bersama sang Pangeran Malam yang terkenal pendiam, dingin dan terkesan memiliki kepribadian yang gelap.

Tapi apa yang di katakan orang hanyalah omong kosong, sang pangeran Malam yang ada di depannya ini tidaklah dingin, atau pun memiliki kepribadian yang gelap.

Sang putri lalu memegarkan gaun putrinya lalu membungkuk layaknya putri yang memberi hormat kepada orang sederajatnya seraya berkata, " Senang bertemu dengan anda, Pangeran Malam. Dan terima kasih atas keberanian dan kecerdikanmu untuk membebaskan ku " Denagn suara ceria.

Bagi pangeran, suara tersebut adalah suara yang termerdu yang pernah ada. Dan tanpa sadar, pangeran Ulquiorra telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Putri Orihime.

Sang pangeran lalu berlutut di hadapan Sang putri, lalu berkata, " Mohon maaf, tapi hamba ke sini untuk meminang anda. Wahai putri Orihime, saudara perempuan sang Raja bekku, Sora. Maukah anda menikahi saya? ", seraya memegang tangan sang Putri Lalu mencium punggung tangan Sang Putri.

Sang Putri tersipu malu karena di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Pangeran Ulquiorra. Putri lalu memikirkan kembali bagaimana dia bisa kesini.

Terima kasih atas bantuan burung-burung yang telah menceritakan pengorbanan sang Pangeran demi menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh dari negeri asalnya dan menempuh berbagai rintangan selama dia mnempuh . Dia hampir mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Putri yang agak sedikit melamun tadi tersadar dari lamunannya dan berkata, " Sebagai rasa terima kasih ku atas pertolonganmu, aku bersedia kau pinang ".

Dan Pada saat itu juga, sang pangeran langsung membawa Sang Putri ke kereta kencananya dan membawa pergi sang putri dari daerah asalnya.

* * *

**LIMA HARI KEMUDIAN**

" APA KAU BILANG? Si Ulquiorra mendapatkan sang putri! " Bentak sang pangeran matahari kepada bawahannya.

Sang bawahan hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan rasa takut-takut melihat bawahannya marah seperti itu.

' Aku tidak percaya aku akan kalah dengan orang berkeperibadian gelap seperti itu.

Aku tidak terima akan kekalahan ini. Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang akan jadi milikku ' benak sang Pangeran Matahari dengan rasa dendam karena sudah di kalahkan seperti itu. Dia terima dia akn kalah dengan sang pangeran Malam.

Sang pangeran Matahari lalu menuju kediaman sang Pangeran Malam.

Dia berencana untuk membuat sang Putri terhasut akan ke jadian sebenarnya, kejadian mengapa sang Pangeran yang dia nikahi ingin menikahinya.

Sesampainya di kediaman sang Pangeran, di ketuknyalah pintu layaknya orang ingin bertamu.

Dan Kebetulan, yang membukakan pintu adalah orang yang di tuju, Sang Putri.

" Selamat siang tuan, ada yang bisa di bantu? " Dengan nada manisnya seperti biasa dan senyum menawan.

Sang Pangeran Matahari yang pada saat itu hanya memikirkan dendam dan rencana pembalasan untuk mengambil alih sang Putri, sesaat setelah melihat sang putri dia merasa pikiran jahatnya hilang.

Kemudian sang Pangeran berkata, " Apa Ulquiorra ada? ".

" Oh, Ulquiorra-kun tidak ada, di sedang keluar. Tidak lama lagi pasti kembali " Dengan senyum, sang Putri menjawab.

"Oh ya, sebelum itu, ayo masuk dulu. Akan ku buatkan teh " Lanjut sang putri seraya mempersilahkan sang Pangeran Matahari masuk ke kediamannya.

Sang Pangeran tentu saja masuk seperti yang di inginkan sang Putri.

Setelah pangeran masuk kediaman sang Putri, dia lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang Tamu.

Dia melihat-lihat, lalu dia tertarik dengan photo besar yang berada di atas perapian. Photo tersebut menggambarkan keadaan pernikahan yang menyenangkan.

Sang Pangeran Malam, Ulquiorra terlihat sangat bahagia dengan tangannya merangkul sang putri yang cantik tiada tara.

" Aku bahagia menikah dengannya, walau orang bilang dia orang yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya dan akan menderitakan ku nantinya. tapi aku bahagia...Dia beda dengan yang lain, sama denganku " Kata sang Putri seraya membawa teh yang di janjikan tadi.

Kemunculan sang Putri yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuat sang Pangeran Matahari kaget dan berkata, " A-Ah iya...Selamat atas pernikahan kalian ", seraya berbalik dan menuju ke sofa lagi.

Putri Orihime yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum seraya menaruh teh yang ia bawa.

"Terima kasih " Kata sang Putri.

Tidak lama setelah itu, sang Pangeran mau tidak mau harus menceritakan tujuannya.

"Kedatangan saya kesini sebetulnya bukan untuk bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. tapi saya ingin bertemu dengan anda "

Sang Putri pun hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Pangeran yang tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa merasa tiak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sang Putri mendengarkan penjelasan sang pangeran Matahari, dan sang Pangeran mengeluarkan semua yang ia pikirkan, inilah saatnya mereka berpisah.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu Pangeran Matahari, Kurosaki-kun. Aku menghargainya "

Sang Pangeran matahari lalu hanya memberi sang putri sebuah anggukan lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman, yang di mana sudah di tutup oleh sang Putri.

Jelang beberapa menit setelah kepergian sang Pangeran Matahari, datanglah Suami sang Putri.

" Orihime, aku pulang " Katanya seraya mencari-cari di arah mana suara sang Istri tercantiknya itu berada.

Tapi mendapatkan respon apa-apa.

Sang Pangeran curiga, tidak biasanya sang Istrinya yang ia sayangi ini begitu pendiam di saat-saat dia pulang.

Dia pasti akan ramai dan menyambutnya dengan nada ceria.

Tapi ini beda, ruangan tampak sepi dan tampak sangat tidak ceria seperti saat-saat sebelum dia memperistri Sang Putri.

" Orihime? Kamu diamana? " kata sang Pangeran bertanya kepada ruanga yang sekarang terkesan hampa.

Di lihatnya ruangan-ruangan yang biasa sang Istri singgahi, tapi dia tidak mendapati sang Putri cantiknya berada di ruangan tersebut.

" Orihime, jangan bercanda! ayo keluar " sang pangeran pun berjalan seraya teriak-teriak seperti itu.

Sesaat setelah itu, sang pangeran mendekati kamarnya dan mendengar sesegukan tangis. Dan dia tahu itu siapa.

Kemudian dia berjalan kearah ruangan tersebut dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Dia melihat Sang Putri tercintanya itu menangis sesegukan di ranjang.

Sang Pangeran lalu mengahampiri Putri Tercintanya tersebut dan berkata, " Ada apa? " Dengan nada dingin namun halus seraya memposisikan dirinya duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Putri Orihime tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam sesegukan.

" Onna, jawab aku. ada apa? "

Tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

Sang pangeran mencoba memberi waktu kepada sang putri. Dan sang putri pun berkata, " Apa benar kamu memperalatku? Apa benar...kamu m-menikahi ku hanya u-untuk kekuasaan saja? "

Sang Pangeran pada awalnya hanya terdiam.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia pun menjawab.

" Iya... "

" Aku akan pulang ke tempat kakak. Ternyata, malam selalu dingin. Tidak ada yang berubah, selalu gelap dan jahat. Memperalatku hanya untuk kekuasaan. Aku INGIN PULANG " Kata sang Putri seraya bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke lemari, mengemasi barang.

Tapi sebelum dia bisa bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke lemari, ada sebuah tangan besar yang meraih lengannya dan menariknya kembali ke ranjang.

Tarikan yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuat Putri Orihime tersungkurke dalam pelukan sang sang pangeran tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Dengarkan aku Onna, itu hanya rencana awal. Dan sekarang berbeda. Aku tidak menginginkan kekuasaan apa-apa,

yang aku mau hanya kamu seorang. Kau, Putri Orihime ku "Seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Putri Orihime tidak percaya dan dia lalu beusaha meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan pelukan Ulquiorra.

" Aku tidak percaya omonganmu, Kau bohong padaku. Aku tidak perca.."

Dan sesaat sebelum sang Putri menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang pangeran pun langsung mencium sang Putri.

Sang Putri tentu saja langsung terdiam dan beberapa kemudian, sang pangeran berkata, "Apa ciuman ini berbohong? Apa ini juga bohong? " seraya mendekap tubuh sang Putri dengan erat.

" Aku mencintai mu Onna, lebih dari apa pun. Kenapa kamu sangat lambat " Kata Sang Pangeran di kuping Orihime seraya mendekap sang Putri.

Sesaat setelah itu, sang Putri tambah mencintai sang pangeran lebih dari siapapun.

Dan tentu saja, dia lebih bahagai dari siapa pun pada saat itu dan Sang Putri ingin selalu bersama Pangeran selamanya.

Dan atas cinta sang Pangeran Malam kepada Putri dan Putri kepada Pangeran Malam, perjanjian di menangkan oleh Pangeran Malam.

Mereka sangat bahagia dari pasangan yang lain.

Dan kebahagiaan ini membuat Pangeran Matahari Marah besar dan dia pun lalu menceburkan diri ke laut, bersembunyi.

Dan Akhirnya malam lah yang berkuasa.

Namun Putri Orihime sedih melihat manusia kesusahan karena setiap hari malam, Manusia membutuhkan cahaya. Begitu juga makhluk lain.

Lalu dia meminta Pangeran Malam untuk tidak mengganggu gugat rencanannya ini dan itu di iya kan oleh Pangeran malam. Tentu saja Pangeran Malam tidak mau membuat Putri bersedih dan sang pangeran pun membiarkan sang Putri melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Setelah itu dia mengunjungi dasar laut dan meminta Pangeran matahari untuk kembali.

Sejak saat itu untuk menyenangkan Putri Orihime, matahari kembali muncul selama setengah tahun, tetapi kembali lagi ke dasar laut sepanjang sisa tahun.

Dan ini semua di lakukan hanya untuk menyenangkan sang putri.

_TAMAT_

* * *

**WAAAAAAAHHHH...AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA XD**

**SELAMA SEHARI JADI XD**

**BASED ON BUKU ANAK-ANAK YANG GW BELI ISENG XD**

**SEMOGA BERKESAN UNTUK MEMBACA**


End file.
